The Ordonian War
by Quilava Flare
Summary: In a time when autobots were plentiful, a great war outbroke over control of the allspark, a great energy source. But only two sides of the story are told. A great bot named Ordonitron leads the neutral bots to freedom on a peaceful planet. But this planet has a secret lots of power hungry people would love to get their hands on...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

**(Side notes- My first crossover and my first time outside Pokémon… Well, wish me luck. Oh, and the forewarning is now. This **_**is **_**an alternate reality for the Transformers part of it. It's very similar to the real one, so even if you don't know anything about Transformers, you might want to give it a look! Oh, and sorry for the bad title again…)**

Millions of years ago, there existed a universe far from our own, where a planet thrived with a race called Autobots. They were a peaceful race of robots, not anything like we have today on earth. They were a self-created race, bots that were made from the planet itself. At a time when they were plentiful, a band of Autobots grouped themselves together; calling themselves the Decepticons, but they were not a peace loving group. Their goal was to retrieve the all-spark, a cube that was rich in energon, the energy that naturally powered all Autobots. It would make its holder powerful beyond recognition, and the band of evil Decepticons wanted it for themselves, so that they could overrule the Autobot world, Cybertron. Soon, a war broke out between the Decepticons and Autobots for control of the all-spark. Many took the Decepticon side, while others stayed Autobots. Cybertron became ravished with war, depleting all of their resources. The all-spark was captured, but it fell loose of all hands, and was placed through a space bridge by the Autobots as a last resort, sending it hurtling towards a small planet, named Earth. The Decepticons fell in hot pursuit of the all-spark, but it was lost. They would stop at nothing, tearing apart the planet bit by bit to get it back. Not realizing that the coordinates at which they had sent the all-spark was taken up by a planet, and an inhabited one at that, the Autobots quickly followed in on the Deceptions' chase, attempting to protect the planet and its beings, humans, from harm. With the help of new human allies, the Autobots were able to destroy the all-spark once and for all. However, the Decepticons wouldn't stop at that. They were still out to place their vengeance, and find the ultimate power source with which to destroy the Autobots.

And that's when an unusual little blue hedgehog stumbled upon an unusual little thing…


	2. Chapter 2: Where'd he go!

Chapter 2

Where'd he go!

**(Side notes- Ok; now let's see Sonic's part in this.)**

**Reviews:**

**HiyaCodey: That would be because I **_**just started **_**this story, so I just did the last chapter. Lucky for you, I'm on an update spree! I'm adding a new chapter now. But from now on, no spam reviews please.**

"Hey!" a woman shouted at him as Sonic zipped past.

"Oops, sorry," he shrugged. He'd been going fast enough a few objects flew out of her hand and was flying towards sonic. Noticing with glee that there was a chilidog in amongst them, he quickly scarfed it down. "Mm, gotta have your fuel." Sonic was out for a "brisk stroll" across the local park. Typically, it wouldn't be his first choice in entertainment, usually saving running for the baddies. But this was a little different. Sonic hadn't seen nor heard anything of Dr. Robotnik in three years. That's a long wait for a hedgehog that goes that fast. Dr. Robotnik was Sonic's arch nemesis, in fact most of the time it was his only nemesis, and he was always creating robots and other gadgets to try to rid himself of Sonic and rule the world. The typical bad-guy stuff. The last time, Sonic had thought everything was perfectly peaceful, when out of the blue, opened up an enormous theme park held way above the planet! Of course, it was really a scam. The Dr. had been stealing small alien life-forms and sucking their power.

That's why Sonic was worried now. With all this time on his hands, Dr. Robotnik wouldn't have spent it giving away balloons to children. Something big was up his sleeves. Sonic didn't know what, but if it lasted any longer, he would find the Dr. himself. Today he was just getting things off his chest. And it felt great to do so.

Sonic's nerves were thrown to the wind as his lightning fast sneakered feet thumped against the soft grass, his gloved hands trailing behind, and his blue quills swaying in the breeze. Finally, he slowed to a walk as Tails caught up to him. His orange fox tails twirled to propel himself forward at incredible speeds. Not nearly as fast as Sonic, who, like his name, could travel faster than sound if he really tried to, but still fast. After all, Tails had two tails.

"Mr. Miles Prower, I'll tell you something," Sonic said, oddly calling Tails by his real name. "Even if the grass _was _greener on the other side, I still don't think I'd go there," Sonic remarked, folding his arms behind his head and looking out at the serene sky.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tails agreed. "But why the sudden sappy stuff?"

"Hum? Oh, I don't know. Maybe I've just never gotten the chance to really appreciate things. Not since we lived on Mobius, anyway."

"Yeah, those were the good old days."

"Earth is a pretty nice place, too, I guess. Just a little more people. But the sun still comes up in the morning and goes down at night, and so I guess we'll just have to move on," Sonic said dreamily.

"Uhh… I guess so. All right, Mr. Wise guy, we should be getting back to Chris's place, right?"

"Yeah."

"Race ya there!" Tails shouted cheerfully as he flew off. Sonic was about to take off, too, but for once he stopped for a minute. Something making him turn around again; he stared off into the sky, and gave one last deep breath of fresh air as a smile slowly crept over his face.

Unexpectedly, he was flung onto his back as a sudden gale entered the air.

"Wah!" sitting up and shaking his head clear, he couldn't help but see the giant green swirling mass in front of him. "What the heck?" It looked like it was freshly pulled from a sci-fi movie. The object burbled, and all of a sudden what looked like mini lightning bolted from inside, Sonic getting up just in time to dodge a volt. His eyes glittered in the light, the smile now gone from his face.

"That's it! Whoever you are, or _whatever _you are, you're going down!" He pointed at it. No response. "Let's go, zappy!" Still no response was issued from it. "You know, my trash talk isn't very exciting without anyone to get angry at me. Oh well." And with that, Sonic rushed at it, curling into a ball as he went to create a buzzing saw.

"Hyah!" He went right through the object like fish in water, but when he came out the other side; he realized that this wasn't one of Dr. Robotnik's badniks…


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Ordonians

Chapter 3:

Meet the Ordonians

Screeching to a halt, Sonic stumbled over in his surprise.

"What is this place?" He said quietly as he brushed sand off of himself. A barren wasteland. It was mid-day, but the ground underneath was stone hard and frozen through. Sonic had been lots of places, but this one was new to his experienced eyes. As he crunched around on the frosty ground, Sonic looked up at the sky and all around him, but there was nothing present. Even the sun looked iced over, as if it too had been frozen in the harsh cold.

"Come on out, Egg man! I know you're there! Can you just give me the big robot already, so we can be done here? I mean, I could really use a warm up here." Not even the silent wind whispered a reply. Sonic let out an exasperated sigh, which he could see swirl above his head in a white fog. He even looked remotely disappointed, but he wasn't about to wait around here for a circus to show up.

*Outskirts of the frozen desert, 2 minutes later*

"Blast! How could I be so careless?" 40 pounds of metal banged down on the console's dash board with a clanging strike. "An earthling coming through the space bridge? No, no, no! I'll have to go and track down one little human in an enormous frozen desert that spans half the globe?! Gah, I- what the…?" He spotted something on the monitor that was very unusual, even for what he was experiencing now. "Either my optics deceive me… or that human is moving _very _fast!"

*5 miles outside Jasper, Nevada, 10 minutes later*

At 80 miles an hour, the big blue semi with the flaming red sides was traveling dangerously fast. It wasn't pulling any cargo or trailers, but it still looked rushed. In the cabin, the radio crackled with static, and then a gruff voice interrupted the snow.

"What do you think it is this time, Prime? Cons up to no good again?"

"It is likely so. Megatron never ceases to run out of diabolical ideas, it seems." The reply came in steady and deep voice which could only be described as wise.

"No joke. This guy's fresh from the scrap yard and he's already making evil work of himself." A third joined in with a low throaty tone. An army green SUV raced up alongside the roaring semi. The vehicles came to an intersection in the highway, where at the end a simple yellow sign with two black arrows pointing left and right printed on it was positioned. The vehicles approached the sign and the cliff of red rock behind it without any signs of slowing from their increasing velocity.

A tiny camera lens hidden in the sign focused in and out until it identified the approaching vessels, and a green light blinked on somewhere among it. The yellow road sign instantaneously flipped onto the ground in a mechanical method. The cliff face followed by sliding apart like it was nothing more than a glass door at the grocery door, revealing a grey concrete tunnel with a curving road and simple white industrial lights dangling from the ceiling.

The semi and SUV trailed the new path, an old orange dodge car with cattle horns adorning its hood fell in behind them.

As they reached the end, the three squealed their tires until they came to a slow, until the vehicles started to fall apart, small piece by piece, but each piece picked itself up again, as it rearranged itself by miraculous means. They all fit together again to take on a new shape, like a unique puzzle that has two answers. These new forms were a humanoid shape, and could be described as none other than enormous, robotic beings, each one its own complex puzzle.

They were Autobots.

The bot who had been a semi spoke first.

"What's the status on this new signal you spoke of, Ratchet?"

"Optimus Prime, it's about time you got here. I'm losing the signal, it's moving around pretty fast. If you're going to go, you have to go in the next two minutes!" A bot with red and white painting on him and a medical symbol on his arm, Ratchet spoke in a scratchy voice that only an elderly can speak.

"Where are Arcee and Bumblebee?" Optimus asked him.

"They went to the place where the space bridge was to make sure no one else had caught the signal."

"Space Bridge?"

"Yes, we got the signal through a space bridge that was placed on Earth. We managed to lock onto a signal to wherever it leads. It's Autobot, so I thought you might want a look."

"Will you be able to bridge us back if we go?"

"Yes, of course, but you'll need to return to the first coordinates in order to bridge back. Our land bridge barely reaches it. Optimus gave a nod of consent, and turned to the two others.

"Bulkhead, Cliff jumper, are you ready to leave?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Bulkhead responded, giving two hearty fist smacks. Cliff jumper turned and whispered in Bulkhead's auditory.

"Wait for it… Wait for it… Now!"

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said with perfect timing, already turned towards where Ratchet had started up the land bridge.

"Ha! I win!" Cliff jumper shouted.

"Whatever." Bulkhead said, not any more excited than before. The bots once again reconstructed themselves; Optimus Prime folded into a semi, Bulkhead and Cliff jumper turned into an SUV and dodge, respectively. They wasted no time warming their engines, and then speeding off through the land bridge, which looked like an enormous, swirling green mass…

**(Side notes- So, I know this chapter was a little all over the place, but things are starting to come together now. Now that you've seen all three worlds, are you ready to see them collide? Sorry, guess you're going to have to wait for the next chapter! *Snickering*)**


	4. Chapter 4: Snow drifting allowed

Chapter 4:

Snow drifting allowed!

In the frozen desert, beyond the portal, seconds later.

Having drastically slowed down since his initial take off, Sonic was now trudging through the snow warily. Like a million mosquitoes at once, the cold was relentlessly nipping at Sonic's body, causing him to shiver like there was a mini earthquake in his chest. He was sure he even felt an icicle hanging from his nose. The wind was indifferent to him; picking up the snow and throwing it hastily back in his face.

Just when Sonic thought he was about to keel over, he heard a faint roaring in the distance. His pointed ears twitched as the noise reached them, and he turned to the side in curiosity to spot a sliver vehicle sitting in the middle of the snow, almost like it was just watching him. _Odd. I don't remember that being there before. I hope I'm not already losing my mind in this cold! _Sonic thought helplessly. He shook the feeling off, and when he focused again he could see the vehicle a little clearer, which now looked a lot like a Hummer. Suddenly he saw it jolt up and then bounce back down, kicking up in its wake. It was heading straight toward him! Sonic started to panic a bit, and looked for a place he might be able to camouflage himself, but as he had thought, there was nothing. _Wait, what am I thinking? I'm Sonic the hedgehog, I can run super-fast! The cold is definitely messing with my mind._

In a split second, he was racing across drifts of snow with some difficulty, but luckily it wasn't terribly deep in most spots. The Hummer didn't seem deterred at all. It simply turned in his direction after a moment's pause and continued in a constant speed. Whatever it was, this thing was definitely after him. Then Sonic had second thoughts. What if it was really Robotnik or one of his Badniks? He was still thoroughly convinced that the mad doctor had something to do with this. When did he not? If it was really them, he couldn't back down from a fight.

Sonic dug his heels into the hard ground and screeched to a halt. Or at least he tried to. His feet continued to keep sliding along even though Sonic wasn't moving a muscle. _Ice! _He realized. Sonic spun on his toes and started reeling away in the opposite direction, but his momentum was enough to keep him going against his will. Sonic was finally coming to a stop when the ice behind him gave way to water that churned and peeled away at the fragments of frozen water that made up the ground just before it. "Whoa!" He was thrown off balance by the sudden surprise, but he started spinning his legs furiously, as fast as they would take him. He could feel the friction grab his feet as he finally gripped the ice and came to a stop a mere foot away from the cracked ice. It had been a close call, closer than he would have liked, Sonic reflected as he stood doubled over trying to catch his breath. He had certainly gotten the warm up he had been looking for.

Just when he thought all was safe, Sonic heard small, squeaky cracks coming from under him. As he looked down he could tell the ice had been worn down from the heat of the friction he had caused with his feet.

"Don't move a muscle." A cautioning voice commanded from above him. Sonic slowly looked up with wide eyes to find a towering form peering down at him with a steel-plated face, and he stumbled backward a little onto the thinned ice, which gave a final squeak and then gave in to Sonic's light weight. With a small _bloop,_ Sonic fell to the frothing dark waters below him in an undignified dive.

"Well, he _wouldn't _have moved if you hadn't said anything!" A small squawking bot on the metal faced bot's shoulder growled. He just let out an exasperated sigh and went on while ignoring the smaller bot clinging to him.

Sonic was in no good condition, hanging on for dear life, clenched onto a pointed piece of ice that hung from the bottom of the frozen pond, while he attempted to keep his feet up and sticking to the bottom of the ice surface. The current was strong; it tried its hardest to blow Sonic away into the deep depths of the water. He could barely keep his eyes open, and he could feel the force of the oncoming current sucking at his body. Sonic attempted to reach forward with one hand and snag the fractured ice near where he had fallen in, but it was much too far away. He knew there wasn't much time left before he ran out of breath. There was only one more maneuver that could possibly save him, but it would require him to let go. Just before he could decide, however, a grappling hook reached his vision and was flung into the water. It had a rope attached tied onto it, and it started to sink downward; Sonic knew he still couldn't reach it. With a snap, the hook quickly flew back and clanged against the edge of the ice as the slack loosened. He heard a loud cracking noise, and the ice where the grappling hook was attached was crumbling around him, breaking up the ice into smaller fragments that floated away. This was his final chance!

As the hook continued to rip towards Sonic, he prepared to propel himself forward. Sonic managed to keep his feet one the ice, and as soon as the gleaming grappling hook came near, he used his hands and feet to rocket himself forward. But the ice was too slick; Sonic slipped off and flew away with the current, futilely holding out one hand, wishing he could grab onto hard surface of ground again. His screams were drowned out, and no one could hear his muffled cries…

"That's the last of the hazardous ice I can see. I guess he let go."

"Good riddance to the little blue scum ball! Come on; let's get back to the cabin where it's nice and cozy." He couldn't agree more. It was tiring chasing around little blue aliens all day.

Sonic rubbed his throbbing head after he could flicker his eyes open again. He sat up, feeling the soft, lush grass beneath him and a glaring sun beating down on him. Sonic was back in the park.

"How did... Nah couldn't have been." He stretched him arms towards the sky, and he could feel his tensed up muscles relax again. As he traced his was back, Sonic could feel his soggy sneakers squish beneath him, and he shook each one in turn, letting the ice cold water fly off. Proof that what he had just seen was real. However he had gotten back home, he had no idea, but he was glad it had happened. The sun was now fixed near the center of the sky, shooting its glorious warming rays at him so he could dry off.

"Sonic, there you are!" It was Tails, suddenly looking very excited to find Sonic, who was relieved as well. "You're soaking wet! What happened? As soon as I looked behind me, you were already gone. I thought you had already beaten me home, but…"

"We'll talk about this later," Sonic sighed, putting a hand on Tails's shoulder. "But for now, let's take a little rest." Sonic straightened himself out and started back home again, trying to look casual. Tails stood for a moment with a confused look on his face, but soon ran off to catch up with Sonic. After the two friends had trotted away contentedly, a strange glittery substance crept over the grass where there was a perfect indentation of the shape of a spiky hedgehog.


End file.
